Kawoosh
by fergkat
Summary: First ever fic. Something that occurred to me while watching Crusade. SJ.


Kawoosh

Season: 9

Spoilers: The Fourth Horseman, Stronghold, Ethon, The Scourge, Arthur's Mantle, Crusade.

Genre: Romance, fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will.

Notes: My first ever attempt at fan fiction. I actually haven't written anything fictional since I was about 14 years old, so I'm afraid this is a rather poor effort. I also think that I managed to cram a lot of cliché fluff in here, so I'm sorry for that.

This is set before and during Crusade. I was watching it the other day and this occurred to me. Later dialogue is from that episode.

------

Jack and Sam sat together on the sofa, soaking in the comfort of each other and the warmth of the open fireplace in front of them. Chances of actually being together were few and far between and both were savouring the moment, revelling in every detail, hoarding memories to tide them over during the weeks ahead.

Taking advantage of a shared half-week break, they were at the cabin instead of either in Washington or Colorado Springs, as would usually be the case. Both were sick of the constant Friday night flights between Colorado and DC, so this long weekend was a blessing. Especially considering the events of the past few months.

Jack sighed internally. What with the Prior Plague, Baal's brainwashing attempts, the loss of the Prometheus and the outbreak of those damn bugs at the Gamma Site, he was lucky that both of them were even around to arrange for some quality time together, let alone managing the logistics of their holiday and physically being in the same place at the same time. But this is what they did. They put their lives on hold and saved the planet time and time again, risking their lives for people who would probably never know.

He hated being behind a desk, rather than being out there fighting with them. He hated not being around to protect her in the field. But he knew it would be this way when he accepted his promotion to general and he had to admit that there were certain…advantages…to his promotion to Home World Security. And pretty much all of those advantages were centred around the woman currently comfortably snuggled into his side.

He worried about her. Though she was much safer at Area 51, he knew she had to be on the front line. They stood a much better chance with her there, despite the fact that it pained him every time she stepped through the gate.

He shifted slightly, nuzzling at her hair. She sighed in bliss. He savoured these moments. But now his thoughts were going around in circles, which wasn't a good thing. He'd spend so much time thinking about how they need to enjoy their time together, rather than actively participating. He'd gotten sentimental in his old age. Maudlin. Soft.

'How are you coping at the SGC these days?' He asked. He knew that she had initially found her reintegration back into her old command difficult, what with all the changes and the whole transitional period she'd missed while commanding R and D. By the time she'd come back everyone else had settled, with a new base commander and a new-look SG1. Of course it'd been difficult for her. But recently she'd seemed more settled, more content with her situation and the loss of her command of SG1.

She shifted her head from where it lay on his chest in order to look him in the eye. 'It's better than when I first came back, you know. I've gotten used to all the new faces and the way General Landry runs things. Though I wish you were there.' She pressed a soft kiss to his chin, just shy of his mouth.

He smirked. 'If I was there, we wouldn't be doing this,' he replied, using the hand not curved around her shoulders to gesture loosely between them.

She smiled back. 'True. But I still wish you could be there. I know you miss it.' She stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

'I don't miss the responsibility or the paperwork. The memos.'

Sam snorted softly against his chest in response. 'You still have all those things in DC.'

'I don't miss the rocks?' He tried, injecting some humour into the conversation, which he could see descending into melancholy. He didn't want melancholy this weekend.

'What do you miss the most?' She asked, curious.

'Well, obviously I miss going off-world' he replied, matter-of-fact. 'I miss being able to wear BDUs all the time. I miss seeing you and Danny and T every day. I miss the kawoosh, too.'

'The kawoosh?'

'You know, when the gate opens up. The horizontal toilet flush. That's the sound it makes: _kawoosh!_' He gestured widely with both hands extended towards the fire.

Sam laughed out loud, her eyes smiling at him. 'Oh Jack, I really do love you, you know.'

'I should think so!' He replied, mock-indignant. 'I would hope you didn't marry me just for my good looks and dazzling wit.'

'Oh, for your body too,' she replied cheekily. 'Bed?'

'Yes ma'am!' He answered, bouncing up from the sofa with youthful exuberance. 'Sleep?' He held out his hands to help her up.

She took them. 'Not exactly,' she replied, leading him further into the cabin.

------

Back at work at the SGC, Sam felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Ready to tackle all that the galaxy had to throw at her. True, she'd just spent part of the last week in another dimension, but that was all in a day's work. It had all worked out in the end. And they now had a possible gate address for a weapon to counter the Ori!

And to cap off her week, contact had been made with Vala in the Ori galaxy, confirming that she wasn't dead. Sam excitedly made her way to her lab, Cameron and Vala (in Daniel's body) in tow, rapidly explaining her theory.

'We didn't think we were ever going to make this work.' She told them, walking in the doorway of her lab.

'Make what work?' Replied Mitchell calmly. He had become used to the excited scientific babble of Daniel and Sam over recent months.

'Well, since you disintegrated the Alteran communication stones and the base terminal in the kawoosh…' She began, caught up in her explanation.

'I'm sorry, the what?' Interrupted a bemused Mitchell.

Oh, she thought. I guess Jack's rubbing off on me in more ways than I realised. She pushed the possible (and interesting) ramifications of that statement to the back of her mind for another time.

'The unstable vortex of a forming wormhole – Kawoosh,' she explained, even using a tamer version of the expressive hand gestures Jack had used in front of their fire in Minnesota.

'Don't think I've ever heard you call it that before,' was Mitchell's reply, eyeing her curiously.

'Really?' She hoped that he wasn't going to continue with this line of questioning. She didn't think that it was appropriate at the moment to indulge in an in-depth analysis of her Jackisms. And it would amuse Cameron, also conveniently providing him with more ammunition for his good-natured teasing.

'Don't get me wrong. It's good.'

Damn, he was still at it. She attempted to deflect his unconscious (or perhaps conscious) line of questioning, acting as if her terminology wasn't new. 'I'm sure I -' she continued, only to be interrupted by Vala.

'Hello? Hi. Uh, my name is Vala, but I'm in Daniel Jackson right now.'

Sam gratefully seized the opportunity to get back on topic. 'Anyway, we've been working on a way of artificially emulating the Alteran technology. Dr. Lee was able to collect quite a bit of data from the time that you were unconscious and communicating with the people from the Ori galaxy…' she lost herself once again in the science, dismissing her own self-analysis for another time.

-----

A/N: Also, please tell me what you think. I don't know whether I want to keep writing ff, or if I'm good enough at it to make continuing worth it.


End file.
